CONSOLE Arc
]]CONSOLE Arc describes the period of significant events (and years 2120 through 2123) revolving around the main antagonist CONSOLE. Beginning only with a duo of Marcus Anders and Mike Smith, the legacy of the two berthed an entire family of characters, events, and stories about the rise and fall of CONSOLE. Although it is not necessarily the correct word to use when referring to a past series, players will often refer to CONSOLE Arc as "DEVROOM: Legacy" because of the "legacy" created afterwards. Square One The original DEVROOM group starting with only Marcus Anders and Mike Smith. Originating as test rats of the Crescent Combat Drug in an illegal underground branch of the UEF Science Association, their progress was monitored by CONSOLE. Heralding before Crescent's disband, CONSOLE attached his conscience onto the party's ship with his will to kill the party and generate more of the Crescent Combat Drug (which is duo-purpose to kill Ryvik on contact.) They were separated after taking different means of escape during the destruction of a space station. Being scattered on a desolate planet, most regrouped while others' locations were unknown for a long period of time. After many years of association, the party disbanded after what they believed would be the last time they'd hear from CONSOLE after releasing him into space. Since the destruction of Archer IV and how most members were scattered throughout a desolate planet, the group was addressed as Square One because it mirrored the original members of DEVROOM: Only Marcus Anders and Mike Smith. Previous Player Characters Marcus Anders - Iconic duo with Mike Smith, Marcus carried the title of being the strongest combatant in comparison to other characters in CONSOLE Arc. Had an infatuation for McKayla Lewis until she got married to a UEF officer years after their separation on a desolate planet. Mike Smith - Robotics expert of the party. Well-known for his expertise when wielding a combat knife. Was tricked by CONSOLE and was killed as a result on New Years of 2123. Jesse Ravioli - Pilot and bodyguard of DEV. By request, assisted him in the groups escape from the Crescent test facility away from CONSOLE. After their disband, he flew back to his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. Best known for being the comic relief and found an attraction towards Bailey Wood. I.A. - Maintenance droid that befriended CONSOLE and Gordon-87. During the destruction of the space station of Archer IV, she sacrified herself to guarantee Gordon-87's safety. [[Laxus|'Laxus']] - Longtime friend of Mike Smith and Marcus after their crash-land in an escape pod on his homeworld. Possessed a cybernetic spine that enhanced his human capabilities with the cost of drawing upon his lifespan, leaving him seven months to live. The piece of technology was far too advanced to be removed by humans without killing Laxus in the process. Bailey Wood - A mistakenly imprisoned gun modder on Archeus IV. She found her escape once the security system fell during the station's destruction. After meeting up with the Square One party during the catastrophe, she found her chances of survival to increase if she partied up with them. Previous Non-Player Characters McKayla Lewis - Girlfriend of Marcus Anders until their separation from Archer IV. Skilled hacker and programmer that escaped with the party as far back as the Crescent facility escape. Was provided an iconic hat that was kindly purchased by Marcus. Cinnamon - Fourth member that was a test subject for the Crescent drug. Fell ill under its infection and spiraled into an aggressive spell. For the majority of the campaign, Cinnamon was locked within a room by Jesse Ravioli in his vessel. After the panic in the Archer IV attack [[CONSOLE|'CONSOLE']] - Was unable to penetrate the lockdown and firewall that was controlled by Gordon-87. While in his powerless state, CONSOLE could only speak and provide insights of wisdom, which displays his impressive craft of near-human mentality. Many members considered him a friend, but at times when his power was regained for a moment, he abused his privilege in hopes of the destruction of the ship but was quickly kept in check again by Gordon. Gordon-87 - An adaptive artificial intelligence found on an abandoned mining facility. Gordon-87 was equipped with advanced security systems and kept CONSOLE powerless. In the meantime, his nature of learning allowed CONSOLE to teach him how to create his own sentience. When it came to listening to orders, the only voice he accepted was Jesse Ravioli's. Tim - The immature yet wise leader of the scavengers. Behaved like the eldest brother of the three, and represented most of the ragtag team's intelligence. Left with Marcus after the disbanding of Square One to find some fulfillment within the ranks of the UEF. Bucket - The foil of Tim. Overweight, unintelligent, and emotionally-driven individual of the scavengers. Highly dependent on Tim, but was left alone once Tim left with Marcus once Square One disbanded because he believed that Bucket should learn to live independently. All Of the Above If an illegal mission was requested and had a list of prerequisites, the group could fulfill all of the above. All meeting on the crime network RUNN.NET, this unusual composition of individuals originated from varied social backgrounds to form a homespun team that could sacrifice coordination for lucky execution. Their home--a reignited militarized transport vessel. They share materialistic aspirations and fulfillment on the rough background each trudged through. Player Characters [[Yason|'Yason Fordaze']] - Captain of the Subliminal Message. A mistaken deserter after a failed operation. D.A.B. - Recovered medical droid programmed to have its own conscientious. Iconic protective "brother" of Yason Fordaze. Larfleeze Galathon - A highly unstable Ryvik banished from his homeworld by his noble family due to his own psychic instability. Justeev - Charismatic technomage that always found himself wound up with illegal activity. Most code spells are revolved around fire. Was being hunted by Salzuin. Orion (Formerly K.Y.S and B.4.U.C) - A scrapped project by a software team to create a humorous artificial intelligence. Retaining its foundational code, Orion is able to both act and react to his own, unstable accord. Transferred his conscious into an assassin droid, but eventually died under the hand of Salzuin after protecting Justev. [[Laxus|'Laxus']] - Cybernetically enhanced fighter with a long history of anger and disappointment. Teleported one day on the Subliminal Message after a monumental fight with the equally supernatural foe DEV. Non-Player Characters Hermes - Hired to be the contractor and field analyst for the party. Died from a released assassin droid and was properly solar Hyote Raa'daquin - Former member of the higher ranks of Ryvik Science and Engineering before his kidnapping from Black Tag. After being rescued, Hyote always hid within his quarters where he secretly conducted illegal business from the Subliminal Message's wide-range frequency and engineered advanced technology quietly. [[Sherry Fal|'Sherry Fal']] - Competent hardware mechanic as well as the only female on the Subliminal Message. Kidnapped from the Black Tag before being rescued by the party. Known for being the significant other of Yason Fordaze. Ryvik Omega Twins - Two messengers that were sent by Ryvik insurgents to retrieve Larfleeze Galathon. His strength was strong enough to act as the representative, face, and leader of the Psychic Movement. After being told that Larfleeze was in much larger matters, the two stuck around to act as Larfleeze's bodyguards. [[DEV|'DEV']] - After being bested, DEV discovered that the party was much stronger than anticipated. Always being aware of their ties with CONSOLE, he attempted to find the right time for his foe to manifest himself in order to end his own creation personally. Joint Special Operations Team A branch of the UEF that was designated to perform specialized missions that were judged to possess unconventional methods of solution, and therefore required teams of unusual soldiers with sharp minds that fit the ticket. Despite the lack of ad hoc recruitment standard, this party in specific habitually broke UEF code of conduct in favor of considerably moral route of operation (with the exception of Ryan Price.) Following after the disbanding of the Square One party, Marcus Anders decided he needed to fulfill his loss of love for the now married McKayla Lewis by now providing his care for a squadron and the future of Earth by forming a specialized unit for the UEF. The party was deployed on a station-based colony above Archeus II, where enforcer communication seemed non-existent and UEF officials were unable to reach outside of its metal walls. After discovering its police force was overthrown by insurgents, JSOT needed to think outside the box to solve this unusual danger the station faced while insurgent eyes and ears were everywhere. Player Characters Marcus Anders - Experienced soldier and sulk. He was the leader of the J.S.O.T. squadron. Aware of the ramifications for leave on duty, he took an unconventional route of saving the earth by being taken prisoner by CONSOLE in hopes of hurting him through eventual treason. [[Ryan Price|'Ryan Price']] - Stealth & hand-to-hand specialist of JSOT who was later appointed leader after the unlawful departure of their former leader Marcus Anders. Also discovering Codwell's leave, he placed a bounty on him as well labeling both of them as traitors to the federation. Dekon Codwell - Being addressed by only his last name, Codwell was the professional reconnaissance and long-range sniper that was iconic for always wearing his bear-patterned robe above his uniform. Knowing his past, Codwell left on duty to search for his leader Marcus' past to look for answers and more knowledge for this "CONSOLE" he spoke of. Zann Lightouch - A varied combatant and jack of all trades that was mostly reserved about his thoughts and input. Ran Msha - Impressive medic and assassin. Ran Msha was the dexterous droid to fulfill the squadron's immediate needs. Reached and for a more humane future, which naturally intersected with UEF procedural correctness. Non-Player Characters Heather Pacheco - Plain-spoken ex-JSOT operative who was left behind by her unit during a mission. She was aware of the insurgency that was taking place on the station and lended her experience to the squadron to bring justice upon the opposition. Officer Axman - Abusive officer that placed the party in a simulation to gauge their skill for potential operations. Sargeant Teren - Relaxed recruiting officer that butt heads with Officer Axman. He offered the party the mission to Archeus II. Captain Leeroy - Local law enforcement captain of the Archeus II station. Established the base of operations within an emptied sewer to hide from the armed insurgents. Juggernaut Girl - Trapped in a suit that was controlled by the Hire Company. Nicknamed "Jug'-Girl." Cinnamon - Infected foe and forward operative of CONSOLE. Chased down Marcus Anders in hopes to convert him as an officer of CONSOLE's unit. Guards Griffin and Hopper - Chill guards of the heavy cruiser that dropped off the party on Archeus II. Conversed with the party to alleviate stress and to develop character. Griffin being the playful tease, while Hopper representing a genuine friend. Encryption After Square One's disband, gun modder Bailey Wood collaborated with ex-soldiers Kroi Winters and Dekon Codwell to find the encryption key to a locked box that contained millions of ISC. It was discovered on a distress beacon from an escape ship, its composition similar to the unit that Winters served with. They discovered the research facility the ship mentioned running from. It was later identified as the long-abandoned Crescent headquarters. The facility (Militech-Associated) was responsible for transforming human corpses into animated laborers through the use of linking microchips to the nervous system to in order to control them. The request from the distress beacon was to find the source code of an A.I, which they soon realized would be the birthplace of CONSOLE. Codwell, now aware of the danger of CONSOLE, made sure to send the source code to those interested in taking down CONSOLE. This contribution helped navigate the numerous possibilities, narrowing it down to a few methods to destroy CONSOLE. Player Characters Kroi Winters - A powerful melee adept that was biologically modified to be a line of super soldiers by Militech Technology. Addicted to Ambrosia to combat the negativity his empty life provided. Dekon Codwell - Passionate sniper that was ejected into space by Cinnamon after pursuing Marcus. Grouped up with the gang to gather information on Marcus' past. Bailey Wood- Mechanic that dabbled with gun modifications. Needed the ISC from the lockbox as a treasury to be used in a close-hearted passion for creating her own line of advanced firearms for public and private-sector use. Non-Player Characters Tim - Through association with Bailey, he is the pilot of their vessel and was ordered to return back to the facility in 24 hours. Heather Pacheco - Searched for Codwell and worked with Tim to help extract the party from the abandoned facility once the levels of danger towards the end of the campaign became uncontrollable. Miscellaneous Characters These characters would not be associated with the CONSOLE Arc or are scrapped material. Scrapped Characters Titus Thunder - Played a single DEVROOM session. Afterward, never had the enthusiasm the played again. Titus was a test subject during the Crescent Combat Drug project, and was left behind in the heat of escape during its execution. Non-Player Characters Xen - Biomechanical alien race that shared the same conscious body-to-body (Hiveminded). Served as GM insight and comic relief when needed. His chaotically neutral nature caused him to never help one side in a cause larger than his own, Xen was responsible for both helping and hurting the party at times. The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time Guy - Iconic running-gag of the DEVROOM universe. The joke being that he emerges by complete accident and witnesses something unfathomable to make a dry statement about the insanity his eyes are laid upon. Captain Forever - Notorious fighter pilot that credited the destruction of targets of large value, reputation, or combined firepower with ease. Its identity is unknown was never revealed and possessed the highest bounty in the known galaxy. Twiggle - Named by I.A, it was a diminutive gelatinous alien that was one of the last of its kind for the ancient Oogarian Race. Gave Square One the coordinates to their homeworld but was buried in the destruction of Archer IV. I.R. - A robotic messenger that's body was modified and possessed by Tiggle to be used as power armor. Spoons - Third desert scavenger on the desolate planet with Square One. Was held hostage and killed by Marcus after they were captured by the desert scavengers. Gunplay Guardian - Paladine Guardian of DEV's eye, possessed two orbs that operated like pistols in combat. In a comical scene of aggressively drinking milk, the All of The Above group refers to it as the "Milk-Chugging Robot." Swordplay Guardian - Paladine Guardian of Laxus' Spine. Smokepick - A smoke-based technomage that assisted All of The Above to help them navigate through a facility by unlocking most of their private sectors.